Penny Arcade Store
The Penny Arcade Store is the home to all merchandise available. The objects of lust are placed into seperate categories for easy access. They all come with their very own descriptions and price settings. It was once hosted by Thinkgeeks, it is now hosted by Penny Arcade. Categories Penny Arcade Shirts * FF - Caught in the Act: Our most vigorous juicer yet! * Tycho Brahe Shirt: We had a crazy idea: "How about shirts with the characters on them?" * Tycho Brahe Babydoll Tee: What a crazy idea: A shirt with Tycho on it! * John Gabriel Shirt: It seemed like it was probably time. * John Gabriel Babydoll Tee: It seemed like it was probably time. This one's for the ladies! * Penny Arcade Logo: Now in glorious Four-Dimensionality! * The Merch: It is critically important that you purchase this garment! * Wombat Babydoll: Finally, a shirt with some weird thing on it. * Baby vs Rhino T-Shirt: When Babies battle with Rhinos, everyone wins. * Baby vs Rhino Ladies T-Shirt: When Babies battle with Rhinos, everyone wins. Now in babydoll style. * Fruit Fucker T-Shirt: Hide the citrus. * Mr. Period T-Shirt: Teach kids about punctuation whenever they look at your chest. * Mr. Period Ladies Ringer: Teach kids about punctuation whenever they look at your chest. * Cardboard Tube Samurai T-Shirt: An epic garment. * Wang Fu: An update to the classic. * Jesus is Metal Babydoll Tee: Jesus is the son of God. * Jesus is Metal: Jesus is the son of God. * Fruit Fucker Babydoll Tee: Hide the citrus. * CTS - Obey the Tube: These new shirts contain Cardboardium, a mineral we have only just invented. * Aggro Babydoll Tee: This black shirt with white letters has a word on it. Gamer Shirts * Jesus is my Guild Leader: And some people think that's unfair. * Jenkins Academy Babydoll: Wear the heroic tale of brave Sir Leeroy. * Viva Miyamoto Babydoll: Viva Another Kind Of Revolution. * Hadouken2 Babydoll: Celebrate this cherished manuever! * RPG Babydoll: Choose... But choose wisely. * Insert Coin Babydoll: We ask that you please not insert anything else. * Food: Food is Goddamned delicious. * Heartris: Wear your heart on your sleeve. Or shirt, or whatever. * Heartris Babydoll Tee: Wear your heart on your sleeve. Or shirt, or whatever. * Viva Miyamoto: Viva Another Kind Of Revolution. * Insert Coin: We ask that you please not insert anything else. * RPG: Choose... But choose wisely. * Jenkins Academy: Wear the heroic tale of brave Sir Leeroy. * Hadouken2: Celebrate this cherished manuever! * Play Old Games: Take advantage of this powerful technique! * Life: Without it, you've got nothing. * Fighter91: We will one day tell our children about a strange place called "The Arcade." * Controller: We use these devices to direct the events on-screen. * Crowbar: Crowbars are great! * Glove: An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. * Lock N Load: This is really the preferred order to do it in. * Wanted: The shirt that makes a person feel wanted. * WASD: I must stress that this is not an acronym! * Code: "Best Code Ever - 2001, 2003, and 2004" says Code Magazine. * I Roll Twenties: Let me tell you how we get down. * I Hate Jack Thompson: Everyone, including his own mother, hates Jack Thompson. * Rogues do it from Behind: Just in case you didn't already know. * Rogues do it from Behind Babydoll Tee: Just in case you didn't already know. * Epic Wang: For a limited time, Tycho is making his Epic Wang available. * WTB Epic Wang Babydoll Tee: For those who demand a higher class of... equipment. * I Duped This Shirt: And we have done so by utilizing sploitz. * I Duped This Shirt Babydoll Tee: And we have done so by utilizing sploitz. * /spit: The Massive equivalent of the Universal Greeting. * /spit Babydoll Tee: The Massive equivalent of the Universal Greeting. * The Goldfarmer: Look closely. * The Goldfarmer Babydoll Tee: Look closely. * Aggro: This black shirt with white letters has a word on it. * Aggro Babydoll Tee: This black shirt with white letters has a word on it. * "It's Not My Fault You Suck" T-Shirt: Well, it's not. Posters and Prints * Penny Arcade 8"x10" Laser Cel: Taste, however briefly, the jewel-encrusted lifestyle of the Webcomic celebrity. * Penny Arcade Fruit Fucker Poster: Soon to be a major motion picture (not really)! * Penny Arcade Subway Poster: I have seen these characters somewhere before. * CTS: Good and Evil Poster: "Good things, many devils." * Penny Arcade Group Poster: Gabe and Tycho in their natural habitat. * Penny Arcade Limited Edition CTS Cel: Limited Edition, get em while they're hot. Other Apparel * Penny Arcade Hoodie: It has a hood on it, as you might expect. Other Stuff * Penny Arcade Volume 1: Attack of the Bacon Robots!: Ring the bells! The first two years of Penny Arcade, in a unique portable format. * Penny Arcade Expo 2005 5-DVD Set: A 5-disc DVD set of the Penny Arcade Expo in 2005. Includes a documentary of the Omegathon! 5 FULL discs! * Optimus Rhyme CD: The First Album of PAX Musical Super Guest, Optimus Rhyme! * MC Frontalot - Nerdcore Rising CD: "Nerdcore Rising" from PAX Musical Super Guest MC Frontalot! * Penny Arcade Expo 2004 3-DVD Set: A 3-disc DVD set of the Penny Arcade Expo in 2004. A veritable collector's item! * Penny Arcade Mug: This Penny-arcade.com mug is made from space age alloys that grip liquids and hold them in the center... * Penny Arcade Bumper Stickers: Sticky things to profess your love of Penny Arcade. * Penny Arcade Div Shot Glass: Never drink alone again! * Penny Arcade - The UFS Card Game: Portable Gabe & Tycho Deathmatch. * MC Chris' Eating's Not Cheating Album: As seen at PAX and on Adult Swim! Category:Penny Arcade Store